Radio frequency identification (“RFID”) technology has been used for wireless (i.e., non-contact, non-line of sight) automatic identification. An RFID system typically includes an RFID transponder, which is sometimes referred to as an inlet or tag, and an RFID reader. The transponder typically includes a radio frequency integrated circuit (“RFIC”) and an antenna. Both the antenna and the RFIC can be positioned on a substrate. As used herein, the term “inlet” refers to an RFIC that is coupled to a tag. The tag includes the antenna and may also include a substrate on which the antenna is positioned.
The RFID reader utilizes an antenna and a transceiver, which includes a transmitter, a receiver, and a decoder incorporating hardware and software components. Readers can be fixed, tethered, or handheld devices, depending on the particular application. When a transponder passes through the read zone of a reader, the transponder is activated by the electromagnetic field from the reader antenna. The transceiver decodes the data sent back from the transponder and this decoded information is forwarded to a host computer for processing. Data transfer between the transponder and transceiver is wireless.
RFID systems may utilize passive, semi-passive, or active transponders. Each type of transponder may be read only or read/write capable. Passive transponders obtain operating power from the radio frequency signal of the reader that interrogates the transponder. Semi-passive and active transponders are powered by a battery, which generally results in a greater read range. Semi-passive transponders may operate on a timer and periodically transmit information to the reader. Active transponders can control their output, which allows them to activate or deactivate apparatus remotely. Active transponders can also initiate communication, whereas passive and semi-passive transponders are activated only when they are read by another device first. Multiple transponders may be located in a radio frequency field and read individually or simultaneously.
Inventory tracking in the paper industry is currently accomplished by positioning optically readable bar codes on paper rolls that are stored in warehouses. Specialty paper rolls are often produced in quantities greater than the current need and then excess quantities are stored in warehouses for later use. Paper rolls can be six feet tall by eight feet wide and are conventionally wrapped in a protective paper wrapper. Rolls may be stacked in a warehouse in rows that are, for example, 3 rolls high.
Optically readable bar codes are positioned on the exterior of the paper wrappers of the rolls. Over time, the rolls can be moved or shuffled around the warehouse. As a result, paper wrappers can be torn and the bar codes destroyed. Even where bar codes remain intact, when rolls are moved, bar codes can oftentimes become unobservable because hidden from view. As a result, paper rolls in inventory become lost in the warehouse and need to be reproduced when the customer places another order for the product. This results in great expense to the paper manufacturer. In addition, unidentifiable paper rolls remain in the warehouse taking up space and are often neither used nor destroyed. These unidentifiable rolls continue to reside in the warehouse indefinitely, taking up valuable space. A system that remedies these deficiencies is desirable.